1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling a random access procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce a latency of transmission at a uplink (UL) and/or a downlink (DL) in a long term evolution (LTE) system, a transmission duration is discussed to be reduced in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) meetings. However, operation of a random process (RA) procedure is affected by the reduced transmission duration. For example, the UE does not know which transmission duration (e.g., the transmission duration or the reduced transmission duration) is used for performing the RA procedure to the eNB. Thus, how to handle the RA procedure is an important problem to be solved.